Legally Blonde
by Priss Asagiri
Summary: Well the prologue is G for right now but it's gonna turn into PG-13 in the other chapters. Yes it is kinda based off of the new movie! What would happen if Serena got into Harvard?! Amy and Raye would drop dead. Mina would want to go with her. And Lita wo
1. Prologue

**Legally Blonde**

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Sailor Moon or the any of the characters or that new movie Legally Blonde.

Prologue

The brightest, the smartest, and the richest will meet the blondest.

Serena had tried getting into Harvard Law. She was still waiting for a letter back. It had been a month and it was a week before she graduated from being a senior. She hoped to get a letter back on the day she graduated. She was dying for that letter. All she thought about was getting a letter back. She didn't even think about how she was going to get to see Darien again since he had gone to Harvard when the Starlights came. All she thought about was getting into Harvard and what the scouts would think. She hadn't told them about it yet. What would they think about the ditziest, blondest girl on the Earth getting into Harvard? 

She thought, 'Raye and Amy would have a heart attack and drop dead. Mina would be hanging on my arm dying to come with me. And Lita would run away never to be seen again.' This is the story of the dumbest blonde on Earth getting into Harvard Law. What will happen? Will she get in?

That's it for now! What do you think? What do you think will happen? Do you think she will get into Harvard Law? You tell me. If you want this fanfic to continue you have to make it with Reviews and E-mails. The fate of this fanfic rests in your hands, the readers. C'yah! ~ Makoto Kino ~ 


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation!

**Legally Blonde**

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters or that movie Legally Blonde.

Chapter 1: Graduation!

It is now the day the senshi would graduate and have summer vacation before they had gone off for college. All the girls went to the after party. 

"Ok at the count of 3," Lita said, "1, 2, 3!!!" "WE FINALLY MADE!!!!" They all said in unison throwing their hats into the air. 

Serena was so happy. She hoped that the letter would come on this day. If it didn't she wouldn't know what to do. She had gotten a letter back in the middle of the month saying they had gotten the letter and that they would send back a letter by the end of the month when she graduated telling her if she got in or not. 

All the girls got ready to go to Serena's house for another party and the girls would sleep there for the night. They all got into Serena's 2002 Chevy Corvette. Serena drove them all to her house. 

When they got there they had a huge party with cake. Confetti was everywhere. Mina was their supplier for confetti and she just had ten more boxes coming in the house. 

Serena's mom came up to her. She had an envelope in her hand and said, "Serena you got this in the mail today." 

"Hm? Oh thanks Mom!" Serena said taking the envelope. She didn't even open it she just stared at it. She knew it was from Harvard. 'I guess it's time to bring out the truth,' She thought. She hadn't even told her mom, dad, Sammy, or Luna. She just stared at the envelope. 

"Well aren't you going to open it Serena?" Mina said with the biggest smile on her face, "It could be a letter from Darien." 

"Uhhhh….Right," Serena said. She started to open the envelope with shaky hands. 

"Are you ok Serena? You've never opened a letter from Darien shaking like that," Lita interrupted Serena from opening the envelope.

"Uhhhh….I'm fine. I'm just fine," Serena said and resumed opening it. She pulled out the letter. 

"Well what does it say Serena?" Raye asked. Serena's eyes grew wider and wider as she read the letter. 

"Oh…my…gosh," Serena said with a trembling voice. "What wrong Serena?" Amy asked. 

"Did Darien break up with you?" Mina added. 

"No. Nothing is wrong at all. I made it!!!!!!" 

"Yeah we know you made through all these tough years of school Serena. We did too," Lita said. 

"No! I don't mean that!!! I MADE IT INTO HARVARD LAW!!!!!!" Serena exclaimed very loudly.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?" All the senshi (minus Serena & Mina) said in unison. 

"OH WAY COOL LETS ALL GO!!!" Mina shouted.

"But that's not possible Serena," Amy said, "Not even I could get into Harvard!"

"You have got to be kidding Serena," Lita said.

"Hey wait a minute!" Raye exclaimed, "You didn't try to get in there just to be with Darien did you?!"

"Well yes and no," Serena said twiddling with her fingers, "I really would like to see Darien, but I signed in there because I want to be an attorney."

"You're not going to be my attorney," Lita mumbled. 

"I HEARD THAT LITA!!!!" Serena shouted, "So you think I can't do it huh? You think I won't make it?! Well then I'll show you what Serena Tsukino is made of!!!"

"Meatballs and spaghetti?" Raye mumbled which officially started the Raye and Serena cat fight. 

Serena's parents were so surprised and happy. Sammy, Luna and Artemise were the ones who nearly had a heart attack and dropped dead. And as Serena guessed Mina was hanging on her arm dying to go with her.

"Oh please serena!" Mina exclaimed, "Please let me come with you!"

"You can't!" Serena said shaking Mina off her arm, "Besides weren't you excepted into that model college?"

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Bummer. Well I know you can make it through Harvard Serena," Mina said with a big smile across her face.

'Sometimes I think she's as blonde as I am,' Serena thought.

The night went on like that and all the girls finally fell asleep. The next day they would be off for a cruise to Hawaii for their senior graduation trip.

How do you like it?! Oh my gosh! Serena? Going to Harvard?! Amy couldn't even make it into Harvard?!?! Man! Well E-mail me or Review what you thought! Remember the fate of this fanfic rests in your hands alone! Please R&R! C'yah! ~ Makoto Kino ~


	3. Chapter 2: Next Stop HAWAII!!!

**Legally Blonde**

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters or that movie Legally Blonde.

Chapter 2: Next Stop HAWAII!

All the senshi woke up the next day. They had to be at the docks by 10 o' clock for there cruise to Hawaii. It was now 7 o' clock. 

"Mina why are you only taking 3 outfits if we're going half way across the Pacific," Lita asked. She had a huge sweat drop on her head.

"Uhhhh…Heh heh….I guess you're right Lita," Mina replied make the sweat drop on Lita's head bigger, "I guess they're right about brunettes being the smartest."

Amy was a nervous breakdown. I guess it's because Serena got into Harvard and she didn't. "How did she make it and I didn't?" Amy kept saying over and over again.

"I still think the mail or the people got Serena and Amy mixed up but I don't know how," Raye kept saying.

"You're just jealous that you didn't make it Raye," Serena said putting nose up like Raye would in this case.

"Well I don't wanna be a lawyer like you Meatball Head so why I be jealous!!!" Raye snapped back.

"Oh shut up Pyro!!" Serena barked, "Besides you got bad memory! I said I was gonna be an attorney not a lawyer!"

Raye's face was so red her head looked like it was about to explode with anger, "WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE!!!"

Two and a half hours later the senshi were at the docks. The boat was already there. They just had to anchor it which took about thirty minutes and then the passengers would be loading on. 

Serena had gone to the bakery near by and said she would be back before they had to get on the boat. Raye didn't trust Serena to be coming back on time so she went with her.

"Serena hurry up!! It's already been twenty five minutes!!! They're about to load!!!" Raye shouted at Serena who had been having a hard time choosing what pastries to get.

"Ok I'm ready," Serena said and walked out the door with Raye.

Just as the got out the steward shouted, "All aboard!!!"

"OH NO!!!" Raye and Serena shouted in unison. Serena dropped her pastries and they both started running as fast as their legs would take them. 

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT MEATBALL HEAD!!!!" Raye shouted angrily to Serena as they ran.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU LOST TRACK OF TIME, PYRO!!!" Serena shouted back.

"YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND OF WHAT TO GET!!!" Raye shouted just as they barely made it onto the boat.

"Where were you two we were getting worried," Amy was the first to say.

"Serena couldn't make up her mind on which pastry to get for her last one, but when we saw that we were gonna be late she just decided to drop them all over the place," Raye replied.

"Figures," Lita and Mina said in unison. They had huge sweat drops on their heads.

Amy said nothing and just had a very huge sweat drop on her head. 'I still don't understand how Serena got into Harvard and I didn't,' She thought.

Later that day on the cruise all the senshi were sitting on the benches next to the rails. They sat in silence just letting the wind blow through their hair.

Serena was the first to break the silence and said, "I have a confession."

The senshi (minus Serena) all said in unison, "Huh?"

"I am going to Harvard for Darien," Serena said looking downward.

"I KNEW it!" Mina all the sudden shouted.

"But I'm not going just to see him," Serena added.

"Then why?" Lita asked as she arched her brow.

"Don't you get it!?" Serena shouted. She stood up.

"Get what? That you made it to Harvard and I didn't?" Amy asked.

"This is the kind of girl Darien wants to marry!" Serena said, "Going to Harvard is the only way I'm going to get the love of my life back!"

"What like an idiot?" Raye ask out of annoyance. 

"Oh shut up Raye!!!" Serena snapped.

**2 days later**

The girls were standing at the bow of the cruise boat. They heard a bell ring and they all turned around. 

"Land ho!!!" The captain of the boat shouted, "Next stop Hawaii!!!"

How do you like it?!?! Sorry about waiting so long. I had a lot on my mind and I went on vacation. PLEASE review because I would really like to continue this story! The fate of this story rests in your hands.


	4. Chapter 3: The Time at Hawaii and the Su...

**Legally Blonde**

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters or that movie Legally Blonde.

Chapter 3: The Time at Hawaii and the Sunburn

The day they had gotten to Hawaii was the day that Serena had yet to know that she was going to get the worst sunburn of her life. There, Serena sat as the others played volleyball, even Amy. Serena was actually hitting the books. Amy was actually taking a break. Serena had one of Amy's text books and was READING IT!!! Serena didn't notice the volleyball coming right at her and she didn't even hear everyone shouting at her to look out she was so into the book. 

BONK!

"Owwwwieeee!!!!" She shouted as the ball had hit her head, "What was that for?!?!"

They all gathered around and took a rest. 

Raye was the first to notice what Serena was reading. She took the book away from Serena and said, "Uh, Serena this book is a medical book. For doctors not lawyers."

"Well…Uhhh…I might need to know CPR…Heh heh," Serena replied.

They all (minus Serena) had big sweat drops on their heads.

"Hey wait a minute!!!!" Serena shouted, "Raye didn't call me meatball head!!!" She had a huge smile across her face.

"Maybe it's because you haven't called me pyro for last two hours MEATBALL HEAD," Raye teased.

"That's it Pyro!" Serena teased back, "I get to call you Pyro now since you called me Meatball Head."

"Still I can't believe you're reading college text books AND you're going to Harvard Law School," Amy said to break the teasing, "I mean I still can't believe I didn't get into Harvard. I guess it's because I want to be a doctor and not a lawyer."

"But Darien wanted to be a doctor and he got into Harvard," Raye said.

Lita and Mina weren't even paying attention to Serena, Raye, and Amy's conversation.

"But yet you want to go to Harvard to see Darien and…" Raye was cut off by Lita shouting to Mina, "Look at that cute guy over there!!! He looks just like my old boyfriend! Wait a minute! He is my old boyfriend."

Everyone (minus Lita) had big sweat drops on their heads. 

"Well I'm going back to the hotel. You can come if you want to," Serena said headed off to the hotel that was right there on the beach.

When she got in the hotel, she was getting ready to take a shower. When she was taking off her bathing suit she felt a burn on her shoulders. She looked at her shoulders and saw that they were bright red. 

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Serena let out a piercing scream that all the other girls heard.

They all rushed into the suite they were all sharing ready to transform any moment. 

"What is it Serena?" Lita asked, "Is there a youma here?"

"Youma?!?!" Serena asked, "What are you crazy?!? Of course there's no youma!!! I've got a really, really bad case of sunburn!!!"

"So you let and ear piercing scream about?!?!" Raye shouted, "You made us think there was a new enemy!!!"

"Well I would have made an ear piercing scream too," Mina stated, "I mean imagine when it ready to peel? You have to wear long sleeve shirts to cover up your arms and it itches like crazy, but that means you can't wear the long sleeve shirt and instead wear a tank-top and everyone has to see your awful looking peeling arms. Ugh!"

"Did any of you hear a word she just said?" Lita asked.

"Nope," Raye replied first.

"I did and now I'm very, VERY scared!!!" Serena replied second.

Raye and Lita looked at Amy and she just nodded "no."

They stayed there at Hawaii for 2 weeks, swimming in the ocean, laying on the beach, talking about cute guys, and had to listen to Serena's bickering about how bad her sunburn felt.

Hey there!!! How did you like it?! I know that chapter was kinda short I know. But I had to write somethin! Please review! The fate of this fanfiction rests in your hands.


	5. Chapter 4: The Hardest Part is Leaving

Legally Blonde ****

Legally Blonde

Disclaimer's note: I am finally back and I am ready to write more chapters! Remember I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters or the movie Legally Blonde.

Chapter 4: The Hardest Part is Leaving

Summer vacation was over and it was now time for college. 

Amy was going to a college to be a pediatrician. 

Raye was going to a college to be a singer. 

Lita was going to a college to become a professional chef. 

Mina was going to a college to be a model. 

Serena was the first to have to leave. She was going by airplane and when she had told them that she was going by air Lita got kind of worried. They finally settled her down. 

"Bye you guys see you in… 5… years…" Serena said looking at the ground.

"Don't worry Serena we can always write letters back and forth," Raye said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah and we can always talk on the internet," Amy said also trying to comfort Serena.

"Yes, that's right and we always got our communicators," Lita said along with the other two.

"And we'll always have each other in our hearts," Mina said along with Lita.

"Yeah I guess you all are right," Serena said feeling a little happier, "Hey you guys?"

"Hm?" They all (minus Serena) said.

"Well I just wanted to say that," Serena started, "Well I just wanted tell you all thank you for being there when I'm down or something bad has happened to someone I love. You guys are the best friends any one could wish for. Amy thank you for helping me when I needed help with school work. Raye thank you for being there when Darien and I were having some problems. Lita thank you for standing up for me. And Mina thank you for always cheering me up when I was down." By this time they all had tears in their eyes. 

"Oh Serena," they said in unison (minus Serena). Then they all gave each other a group hug and they all had tears running down their cheeks. After that Serena boarded the plane and took off. That would be the last time they saw each others faces in real life for fives years.

****

Is crying right now Wahhhhhh!!!! It's so sad!!! I know it's a short chapter but there's more to come if you just review! And remember the fate of this fanfic rests in your hands! **Runs off crying**


	6. Chapter 5: First Day at Harvard

Legally Blonde ****

Legally Blonde

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters or the movie Legally Blonde.

Chapter 5: First Day at Harvard

The next day Serena landed in Cambridge, Massachusetts.

"Oh well it looks like I'm here," She said to herself.

She went through all the surveillance and such and such. She was finally able to go find her car. She drove to the place she would be staying. She had taken Artemis and Luna along with her incase anything bad would happen such as if a new enemy came. She would only be staying at the place she was at right now, which was a hotel, until the morning when she would go to campus and get her dorm room. She was going to have a dorm to herself. That's how it was at Harvard. 

She plopped down on the bed. "Oh I can't wait for tomorrow," She said out loud.

"Neither can I," Luna started, "I can't wait to see you even make it through the first day."

Serena threw a pillow at Luna, but she dodged it. "Oh Luna don't be such a drag!"

At that night all Serena thought about was Darien. She finally fell asleep.

She woke up the next day EARLY! She packed all her stuff up and checked out of the hotel. She hopped into her car and drove off towards Harvard. For today would be her first day there. 

When she pulled in everyone noticed she was a blonde and that most of the stuff she wore had was pink. That made everyone start to stare.

As she walked up the steps with Luna and Artemis she said to them, "Don't worry. Don't be shy everyone will love you."

She walked up to a guy with papers in his hands and he asked, "Name?"

"Serena Tsukino," Serena replied.

"Serena Tsukino," he mumbled to himself as he searched for her name, "Ah yes Serena Tsukino. Here you are. Dorm 415."

"Ok thanks a thousand," She said happily and walked off into the building. The guys carrying her stuff followed.

When she settled in she got ready for her first class for her first day at Harvard then she walked off to her class.

While she was walking down the hall she past a familiar man who slightly shouted, "Serena?!"

She turned around to se… Darien! "Darien?!" 

"Uhhh…. Serena did you come her to see me?" Darien asked.

"Of course not Darien. I go to college her," She replied.

Darien had a stunned face and said, "YOU made it into Harvard Law?"

"Of course I did," She replied, "Now I've got to jet or I'm going to be late. See yah Darien!" Then she walked off to class.

When she got to her first class everyone had sat already sat down and had opened the laptops, which she didn't have. All she had was a notebook, her textbooks, and a pencil. 

She sat down in the middle of the front row. 

"Hello class. I'm Mrs. Marcuarelle and for the next nine months these will be the seats you will be staying in so get used to them and the people around you," The professor said. She seemed to be very mean, "Now say if there was a defendant and he or she was suspected of murder what would you call it? Homicide or perpendicular homicide?" She looked around the room. Serena was writing down notes and the professor turned to her and said, "Ms. Tsukino?"

"Uhhhh….Me?" Serena asked.

"Yes you Ms. Tsukino," Mrs. Marcuarelle replied.

"Ummmm….Homicide?…" Serena replied to the question.

"Do you have a better answer Ms. Willis?" Mrs. Marcuarelle asked a student in the back with brownish black hair done up in a ponytail.

"Yes. Perpendicular homicide," The student said and smirked at Serena.

"And Jackie do you think it would be fair to send Serena out of the class since she is not prepared for class?" Mrs. Marcuarelle asked the student once more.

Jackie turned to Mrs. Marcuarelle and replied, "Yes ma'am it would be fair."

Mrs. Marcuarelle turned to Serena with a face that was saying 'Get out of my class right now!'

Serena got her stuff at walked out of the class. She went outside and sat on a bench. She saw a man sitting on the bench that was next to the one she was sitting on. Serena sat like a person that would never make through Harvard. The man sitting on the other bench noticed this. 

"Are you having a bad day?" He asked Serena.

"Yeah. I just got kicked out of class," Serena replied.

"Was it Mrs. Marcuarelle?" He asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Serena asked.

"I had her my first year too," The man replied, "She put me out of her class my first year too. It was because I wasn't organized. What was your cause?"

"I wasn't prepared," Serena said.

"Yeah. She doesn't like that either," He said, "Hi, I'm Sean Allen. Who are your other teachers?"

"Mrs. Jett, Mr. Lovell, and Mrs. Reynolds," Serena replied to Sean.

"Oh. Don't talk in Mrs. Jett's class. Mr. Lovell likes it when you give comments and correct answers, and Mrs. Reynolds likes it when you finish things early," Sean said giving Serena some tips.

Sean looked really good. He was about 5 inches taller than Darien. He had brown hair with blonde highlights and brown hair.

Darien walked over with her, yes Jackie, on his arm and he said, "Hi Serena."

"Huh? Oh hi Darien…" Serena said to Darien. She noticed Jackie was clung to his arm. Jackie gave Serena the same smirk she did in class, "Who is she Darien?"

"Oh. Um…" Darien started, "This is Jackie…"

But he was cut of by Jackie, "I'm his fiancée." She gave Serena a death like glare.

Serena just stood there in astonishment. 

"Serena?" Darien asked.

"Oh! Huh? I was just…That was just my imagination… What?" Serena replied.

"No it wasn't your imagination," Darien said, "Jackie and I are engaged. See?" He held up Jackie's hand and showed her the ring she had on. It looked exactly like the one that he had given Serena.

"What? What do mean?" She said with sad eyes.

"Look this may hurt but," He started, "I need a Jackie not a Meyrlen."

"So you're doing this to me cause I'm a blonde?!" Serena shouted at Darien furiously.

"Well… Uh…" Darien started, but was cut of by Jackie again.

"Yes he is," Jackie and smirked again.

"Well fine then! I don't need you in my life anymore then Darien!" Serena said, gave a smirk at the both of them and walked off.

She didn't think about Darien the whole day. All she thought about was her class work, Sean Allen, and the advice he gave her. She also thought about the others and her family back in Tokyo.

How did you like it?! Now everyone is gonna be a Darien hater!!! Like I always say if you want the next chapter you've got to review this one! And remember the fate of this fanfic rests in your hands! SO REVIEW IT!


	7. Chapter 6: The Costume Party?

Legally Blonde  
  
  
  
Disclaimer's note: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters and I do not own the movie Legally Blonde.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Costume Party?  
  
  
  
After her classes on Friday, Serena went to her dorm and lied down her bed and picked up the phone. She called Mina and Lita.  
  
"Hello?" Lita answered.  
  
"Hi, Lita. It's Serena," Serena greeted.  
  
"Eeek! Mina it's Serena!" Lita exclaimed joyfully.  
  
"Oooo! Gimme the phone!" Mina exclaimed, grabbing the phone out of Lita's hands, "Oh Serena! Guess what I'm doing right now!!"  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"Picking out my wedding dress!!!" Mina exclaimed overjoyed, "You remember Jamie?!"  
  
"Yeah," Serena replied kind of groggly.  
  
"We started going out and then he asked me the question!" Mina exclaimed again still overjoyed.  
  
"That's great," Serena said happy for her.  
  
Lita grabbed the phone back from Mina, "Oh guess what Serena!"  
  
Serena smiled weakly, "What is it Lita?"  
  
Lita eeked, "I've just opened my own resturaunt! People have been piling in!"  
  
"That's great. I can't wait to come back and go there" Serena said, happy for Lita also in fulfilling her dream.  
  
Mina grabbed the phone back and asked Serena hyperly, "So did you get the rock yet?!"  
  
"Almost," Serena replied.  
  
"Well hurry up honey so you can come home! Because I getting married! I'm getting married!" Mina started shouting and jumping up and down and then fell ripping the wedding dress that she was trying on.  
  
Lita catched the phone as Mina threw it in the air and bent down to see if she was ok, "Mina?"  
  
Serena then heard the dial tone and then hung up the phone. Then she heard someone out side talking about a party at 45 Dunstons Street. Serena walked outside and saw Jackie with one of her friends.  
  
Serena walked up to Jackie and asked, "Hey can I come to the party?"  
  
"I...It's a costume party. You probably wouldn't want to come," Jackie replied.  
  
"I love costume parties," Serena said, looking at Jakie, confused.  
  
"Oh. Well then ok. We'll see you there then," Jakie replied and start to walk away. Then she stopped and turned around and said, "Oh and it's at 45 Dunstons Street."  
  
Serena nodded.   
  
The next night Serena showed up at the party in a playboy bunny suit. She walked in to see that no one was in a costume. Everyone started laughing at her. She was surprised at first and the she just ignored everyone and just walked into another room in the building to see Jakie with her friend.  
  
Jakie turned to see Serena and then spit the wine she was drinking all over her friend because she was laughing.  
  
"Really nice party Jakie," Serena said with sarcasm.  
  
Jakie tried saying something, but was choking and laughing at the same time.  
  
Serena smirked and said, "Except when I decide to dress up and don't look like a constepated, fridged bitch." Then Serena walked away.  
  
She walked up to Darien who was talking to another girl.  
  
Darien looked at her and so did the other girl.  
  
"Well don't you look like a walking felony," Darien said when he saw her. Then the other girl walked away.  
  
"Thanks Darien," Serena said, "That's so sweet."  
  
"So what is this?" Darien asked pointing at Serena's costume.  
  
"Oh," Serena looked down, "I decided to dress up."  
  
"Serena," Darien said, "We need to talk."  
  
"About what?" Serena asked.  
  
"You're not smart enough honey," Darien said softly.  
  
"Excuse me? Am I dreaming or did we not get into the same law school Darien?" Serena asked.  
  
"I know, but..." Darien started to continue.  
  
"I mean we're in the same classes together, Darien," Serena interrupted Darien.  
  
"You're not serious enough Serena," Darien finally finished.  
  
"You know I'm never gonna be good enough for you, Darien. Am I?" Serena asked then she walked away.  
  
Darien stood up, "Serena wait!"  
  
"Just forget it and leave me alone!" Serena shouted and kept walking away, "I'll show you how valuable all Tsukino's can be!" Then she walked right out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did you like that!? Ok I'm finally back on it! I finally got a break from school so I CAN get back! But not for long! School start back next week! I've already gotten to the middle of the story! Next chapt Serena gets SERIOUS! Remember the fate of the fanfic rests in your hands. SO REVIEW IT! 


End file.
